lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JerekShay'll/Renegade: Commando hunter 6
"STANG!" Renegade said. He started to take evasive action, taking a massive swing toward the starboard side of the Imperial Star Destroyer. By then, the TIE fighter's had begun firing their turbolasers at him. Luckily, Renegade had some ''unorthodox ways ''of taking out his enemies. "R5, you there?" He asked. The droid responded a sarcastic remark similar to asking if Wookie's liked trees. "Whatever, R5, but do me a favor. When I say cut the engines, cut them, I need you to stop all power moving us forward, got it?" He asked. The droid responded, but instead of acting like a droid, he was acting like a Corellian bartender. "Cap it, R5 and do it please." He said, shaking his head. There were two fighters behind him, firing like they fingers were glued to the ''FIRE ''trigger. He looked in the rearview camera. Trying to estimate if there was enough room for the manuver he was attempting. He hoped there would be. He would only have one shot at this. "NOW!" Renegade yelled. The ship stopped, just as Renegade turned the ship on the starboard side. Sure enough, just as he thought would happen, the two TIE fighters passed right by him confused as to where they prey had gone. "I've got you now." Renegade said. "R5, turn on those engines!" He said. The engines roared back to life, ensuing the two TIE fighters. All of a sudden the TIE fighters were alarmed and started to to run, towards their squad. "I don't think so." He said. He pressed the button that activated the secret missile bay he had. With a quick blast the missiles flew hard right into the TIE fighter squadron. Destroying most of his adversaries. Except for that Star Destroyer, of course. So he began his final attack run, this time on the Star Destroyer. He knew he didn't have enough firepower to take out the Destroyer, but he had an idea. He turned around to see if he had the necessary components to destroy the Imperial ship. Sure enough there was a TIE fighter behind him. "Perfect." He thought to himself. He had everything, including the proton missiles needed to dent the huge thing. He began an attack run into the Star Destroyer's shield generator. He turned on the reverse tractor beam which locked on the TIE fighter's frail structure. He quickly fired his turbolasers into the Destroyer's shield generator. "Here goes nothing." He said. He let up and released the tractor beam. The TIE fighter tried to regain control but it was too late. The TIE fighter went straight into the dented shield generator, destroying it's shield Generator and making him able to launch a projectile into the canopy of the bridge. "HERE WE GO!" He said. He had to aim this just right otherwise, he would be cannon fodder. He sent an explosive projectile into the canopy, destroying the bridge with a deafening ''BOOM. ''Just as he thought it would, the bridge sent a chain reaction into the energy core, destroying itself with a planet shaking quake. The Destroyer ripped itself in half, then entirely blew up leaving those who survived the vacuum, destroyed from the blast. With his enemy out of the way, he could do what he needed to do now. "R5, set some coordinates in the nav comp." He said. "We're going to Kamino." Category:Blog posts